Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a nonvolatile memory device, a method of operating the nonvolatile memory device, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing computer readable instructions for operating the nonvolatile memory device, and/or a system for operating the nonvolatile memory device. More particularly, various example embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device capable of detecting a bad block.
A semiconductor memory device includes a memory device implemented using semiconductors, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP), etc. Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A nonvolatile memory device retains data stored therein even if power supply is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, phase-change random-access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory may be of a NOR type and a NAND type.